Sorry
by cuter-than-a-guinea-pig
Summary: I know it's a little late but this is the missing scene at the end of Blame it on the Alcohol. I hope I did the boys justice. Let me know :


**A/N: lately I seem to have gotten into writing missing scenes. I know it's a little late but this is the scene at the lima bean at the end of blame it on the alcohol where kurt and blaine presumably made up. I hope you like it and I hope I did it justice.  
>lessthanthree<br>Katie **

"Oh, hey. Where's, um, where's Rachel?"

"She left."

"Oh crap, is she ok? I was kinda mean to her just now."

"She's fine, actually I think she's going all Taylor Swift and writing a song about you and how she had a relationship with a guy who turned out to be gay."

"Oh, well, um, I guess that's good."

"Yeah. Hey, do you think we could talk?"

"Of course, just let me get my medium drip and I'll be right over."

Kurt gave Blaine a little nod before turning around and making his way back to that little table for two in the middle of the Lima Bean. He had sat down at that table many times before, many times before with Blaine. They had even dubbed it their table. Today was different. He had never felt so nervous about sitting in his seat before. He and Blaine had never been on such shaky terms before. Neither had ever been so thoughtless and selfish before and now Kurt was terrified of losing Blaine, terrified of losing the one person who had ever made him feel normal and accepted the one person who had been able to restore hope into his being, terrified of losing his best friend, his Blaine.

Blaine had agreed to talk though so that was a good sign and if Kurt wasn't mistaken the Warbler had flashed him a grin after paying for his coffee before heading over to the other side of the counter to wait for his drink. Maybe Blaine wanted to repair their relationship just as much as he did. Maybe Blaine wasn't as angry as Kurt thought.

There wasn't any eye contact as Blaine walked to the table. Kurt looked at his own non-fat mocha latte while Blaine looked at the ground. Kurt noticed Blaine's hesitance as he sat down, he was slow, methodical, careful. He may be willing and wanting to work things out but the dapper, lead singer was still scared of letting his guard down in front of Kurt. It was something Kurt had never seen from the boy before, something that Kurt understood the reasoning behind, something that Kurt had been the cause of.

"Hi."

"Hey"

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for freaking out on you. I wasn't being a friend to you at all. You've helped me though so much and given me so much and you should be able to rely on me too and I'm so sorry for not being there when you needed me. I don't really believe what I said about being bi. It's always been something I joked around about but I never actually believed it."

"Thanks, I appreciate it but Kurt I gotta say, you were kinda mean and if your only reasons for that were because I embarrassed you by making an idiot out of myself and maybe a bit of jealousy based off of our conversation before Valentine's Day, than frankly Kurt, you're not the person I thought you were. You're my best friend though and I like to think I know you pretty well so I'm betting that there was something else and I need to know what that was because I need to know what I did wrong so that I never hurt you like that again. So am I right?"

He was right. Kurt had been so shocked at himself after his initial outburst that he had spent the rest of that day and the day after that trying to make sense of everything, trying to piece together what it exactly it was that had made Blaine's actions so wrong. Blaine was not someone he got mad at, Blaine was not someone who did something wrong and yet there was something about the actions and revelations at the party that just didn't sit right with him, that broke his heart. That was the problem though. He wasn't allowed to let Blaine break his heart because Blaine had never accepted it in the first place. Kurt had quickly realized that most of the pain had not stemmed from unrequited love. Most of it had come from a different sort of love, a different sort of heartbreak, the sort that was created through friendship, companionship, that special bond that Kurt had only ever experienced with one person, that person being Blaine. It was a hard thing to explain though and it worried Kurt that Blaine might not distinguish between the two as easily as he could. He was worried that all Blaine would see was some pathetically, jealous, child instead of someone who was just searching for some sort of foothold.

"_Yes."_

"_Ok, well I'm all ears"_

"_Blaine, this is sorta personal stuff."_

"_I'm not judging and I promise not to tell a soul."_

"_Ok well I suppose there were several things but before I start I need you to understand that although some of it stems from the Valentine's Day conversation, it was never just that. I know we're friends and being your friend is more important to me than anything else."_

"_Kurt, it's alright, I get it."_

"_Well ok, so I guess I'll start with Finn, although you already know that whole debacle."_

"_About how you use to have a thing for him and how he ended up being your step brother?"_

"_Yeah, that. So basically, last year, Finn was dating Quinn and Rachel and I both had a crush on him. Oddly enough I think the situation was what brought us together in the first place but it also lit the fire under our competitive sides. We always seem to be competing for something but Rachel always wins. She got the solos, she got Finn, she got you. You were supposed to be the one thing that she couldn't take away from me and yet, she got you just like she got everything else and I was left, alone, humiliated, and with nothing .The only two boys I have ever liked chose her over me and I know that's not really what happened and that obviously, with Finn there wasn't really a choice there but with you? My gay, best friend would rather be with a girl than with me. It was like getting punched in the stomach. I'd always kinda thought that I would end up alone simply because there wasn't anyone else like me around but then I found out that I wasn't even good enough for gay guys. How bad could I possibly be?"_

"_Kurt, you're not bad, you're pretty fantastic actually. Look, I don't really know how to explain the Rachel thing but it wasn't like that at all and I'm so sorry that it made you feel like that. That was never my intention and nor would it ever be." _

"_I know but sometimes all the oppression blocks out the logical side of my brain. There was more though. Before I met you, I was the only gay kid that I knew of. Obviously there are others out there but I had no proof of that until you. Honestly, you just being there, being who you were started to restore the hope of having a normal life. If I found you I could find someone else, someone who I could fall in love with and who would fall in love with me and until then I had someone who I could talk to and I could relate to, frankly just someone. If you had suddenly realized that you were straight or even bi, I wouldn't have that someone anymore. You've somehow been able to make everything better, easier and I don't want to have to give that up."_

"_You know that I would be your friend and be there for you no matter what right?"_

"_I suppose, it would just be different."_

"_Was there anything else?"_

"_No, I think I've covered it."_

"_Well good because I think I would have had a nervous breakdown if all of that was happening to me. I don't like knowing that I was the cause of it."_

"_Well, it was somewhat indirectly and I know you didn't mean to hurt me, if that helps."_

"_Truce?"_

"_Truce."_


End file.
